Season 10 Victims
These are the victims in the tenth season of the Fatal Crimes series. The victims were either murdered or attempted to be killed. It is also explained who, how and why behind the attacks. Season Ten S10E01 – “Survival Of The Smartest” * Charles Ludlow — Stabbed in the back by a throwing knife by camp co-owner Kevin Lawrence when Charles discovered Kevin's secret marijuana farm. S10E02 – “The Study Of Killing” * Valentina Solinsky — Poisoned when eating lemon meringue after consuming dietary pills. Dietary pills have been tampered with toxins that can be released by high carbohydrates (such as dessert). The dietary pills were poisoned by Valentina's roommate, Daisy Warner, when Valentina got her lover suspended from university. S10E03 – “Death For Dessert” * Ben Grainger — Stabbed in the back by his sister Vicky Grainger when she discovered that Ben was the main witness in a major crime that put her fiancé in jail. S10E04 – “Murder In The Bachelor’s Night” * Mandy Burton — Strangled to death by real estate agent Richard Walton when Mandy discovered that he was behind all the recent burglaries in Kentville. S10E05 – “Murder In Matrimony” * Nichole Rayburn — Shot in the chest with an automatic rifle by her lover's mother Joan March when Nichole refused to marry her son. S10E06 – “Live Secrets” * Ellen Bergman (historical) — Bludgeoned to death by TV presenter Clarence Earl when she decided to end their affair. * Ralph Bergman — Neck snapped during a struggle with Clarence Earl when he discovered that he was having an affair with Ellen. S10E07 – “Celebrity Affairs” * Nadine Tomlin — Shot in the back by her husband and actor Brad Tomlin to run away with his lover and conspirator Jeanette Larkin. * Brad Tomlin — Shot in the head by Jeanette Larkin when Brad was planning to abandon her to the police. S10E08 – “Romance Is Dead” * Regina Avery — Shot in the chest by her assistant Kathy Ridgeway while in the process of killing her lover, Craig Costner. * Craig Costner (attempted) — Shot in the chest by Kathy Ridgeway for dumping her. Craig survives the ordeal. S10E09 – “The Enforcer” * Arnold Callaghan — Bludgeoned to death with a spanner while in a struggle with prosecutor Steve Neville when his lawsuit caused his father's business to fail and eventually, his father's suicide. S10E10 – “The Wreaking Of The Phantom” * Alannah Sweeney — Injected with neurotoxin and back branded with Phantom insignia by the Grim Phantom, Darius Blake. * Jillian Sanders — Injected with neurotoxin and back branded with Phantom insignia by Darius Blake when Jillian was informing Edwin about his connection with his father and sister's death. * Alexis Reynolds (attempted) — Bludgeoned with a branding iron by Darius Blake when Alexis encountered Darius killing Jillian. S10E11 – “The Final Encounter” * Edwin Goodman (attempted) — Held hostage by Darius Blake, the Grim Phantom. * Janine Goodman (attempted) — Held hostage by Darius Blake. * Darius Blake/Grim Phantom — Shot in the head by corrupt FBI agent Bill Duluth when Darius was revealing his plans to Edwin. S10E12 – “The Doggone Days” * Damian Sullivan — Killed by rabies when stabbed by his neighbou, Marcus Kincaid, with a knife laced with rabies. Damien had been having an affair with Marcus' wife. S10E13 – “Vote For Death” * Suzanne Roscoe — Shot in the head in a drive through car wash by politician's campaign partner Sharon Reagan when Suzanne was planning to reveal Sharon's illegal business dealings that is unknowingly being supported by the campaign. S10E14 – “The Killing Field” * Roger Hendrix — Shot in the chest by his wife Lee Hendrix when she thought that he was having an affair with his protected witness. S10E15 – “The Golden Opportunity” * Sherman Robertson — Suffocated after being paralysed by his mistress Marilyn Selby when Marilyn realised that she was just "one of Sherman's women". S10E16 – “The Visitor Of The Night” * Jack Clifton — Pushed down the stairs by Neighbourhood Watch member Kyle Jarvis out of revenge when Jack and his fraternity friend, Clint Walker, killed his fiancée. * Clint Walker — Shot in the chest by Kyle Jarvis as part of his revenge scheme against Jack and Clint for killing his fiancée in a hit and run. S10E17 – “Beyond The Border” * Nadir Mahmoud — Plummeted from the balcony after being pushed by immigrations officer Walter Sampson when Nadir found out that he had been giving fake identities for criminals in the immigrations office. S10E18 – “Cause Of The Effect” * Isabella Rodriguez — Electrocuted after being pushed in a jacuzzi with a running hairdryer by her family-in-law's business associate Jimmy Forman when Isabella planned to fire Jimmy. S10E19 – “Sleeping With The Fishes” * Peter Short — Bludgeoned to death by his stepson Steven Baylor, who colluded with Peter's mistress Valerie Rutherford, in order to retrieve the sunken treasure. S10E20 – “New Birth” * Gladys Porter — Strangled to death by district attorney Nicholas Strickland when Gladys planned to reveal to Edwin that Nicholas was involved in the death of his father and sister. Category:Lists Category:Murder Victims Category:Season 10